Night of Pi
by JayFreezebay
Summary: On the shipwreck, I made my mistakes: I did many things I regret. Bit this action was like no other. And it's time I admit to my sin.


I never thought I'd be telling this story. I was afraid I'd be judged for my actions. My horrible, horrible actions.

But now that I think about it, I did a lot of things that I shouldn't have. I killed, I harmed myself, I let my own selfish desires get the best of me. I did what it took to survive. Yet, what I did this night was not for my survival.

It was a night like any other: nothing but calm seas. I had nothing left to do. I wasn't hungry, nor was I thirsty, and I wasn't tired enough to head to bed. The same for Richard Parker; he was equally bored.

We just stared at one another; wondering what was going through the other's mind. I wasn't too worried about him attacking me, for he was already tamed. The more I looked into his eyes, the more I saw the spirit of inquiry in him. His eyes widened as his head turned in a slow manner. He stood up and calmly head into my direction, keeping this look on his face.

My heart was racing, but I wasn't sure why. I can't explain why, but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I could just tell. He didn't want my blood, nor my flesh. He wanted something else from me.

I soon found myself mirroring his movements, slowly walking towards him with this curious look on my face. We were about ten feet from one another before I stopped, realizing the danger that I was putting myself in. Richard Parker stopped as well, but his eyes moved from my face to my crotch.

At this point in time, my clothes were withered away. I was completely naked, meaning he was looking at my genitals. I glanced at them as well, and was quite surprised to see how erect I was.

Richard Parker got a few more steps closer, his eyes locked on my genitalia. I became lightheaded, my legs turned to jelly, and I soon fell on my back. But that didn't even phase him. When I looked up, his nose was almost touching my penis.

He looked back into my eyes. His facial expression had changed; it was now... seductive, in a way. He gave me this flirty smile before he opened his mouth. He then closed it around my dick.

He began to suck. I lay there, trying to process what was happening; this could not be happening. Sure, he survived a shipwreck. Sure, he didn't make me his lunch. But this was different: a tiger can't give oral sex.

Not much time had passed before I that thought had cleared my mind entirely. My mind focused more on the pleasure I was feeling.

The intensity of the moment and the slight pain was oddly satisfying. I know I was sinning, but I had already wronged on this boat so many times, I didn't care. It was just one transgression.

Richard Parker's sucking got louder and louder as time passed. His head moved violently around my pencil, shifting in all directions. It wasn't long before I came. I felt my juices squirt out as I watched Richard Parker try his best to swallow them. I let out a large sigh as he licked up all the remaining cum.

We looked at one another, still not yet completely satisfied. I could tell my Richard Parker's facial expression that he wanted to penetrate this turn.

He turned me over to my back with his right paw. I knew exactly what he was planning, and I wasn't objecting.

I felt his paws rest on my shoulders as his dick slid into my butt. It slowly pushed further and further into my asshole, to a point where it was painful. His penis was so large, it felt like I was sticking a cucumber up my butt.

He shifted his dick up and down, slowly getting faster and faster. I gritted my teeth at the pain, but was greatly enjoying the experience. Not before long, Richard Parker began to roar; he came in my asshole. I felt his hot sap explode inside of me. It was too extreme for me to handle, and before I knew it, I passed out.

The next morning, I woke up in the exact same spot. My dick was soar, and it felt like my butt was on hire. I glanced over at Richard Parker, who was asleep in his usual spot. Besides the pain I was experiencing, it was almost as if the whole thing had never happened.

Sometimes I wish it never happened. I tell myself that a lot. But it did. And I can't deny it anymore.


End file.
